stripped
by McMuffin
Summary: Amelia needed to get laid. Amelia needed to get laid really bad. So bad she ran naked through the streets and ground a cop... Addison/Kevin, Amelia.


**This is crack. Don't take it too seriously. ;D**

* * *

_I need to get laid. I need to get laid really bad. So bad I'm going to run naked through the streets and grind a cop..._

And that's what Amelia did. She stripped off all of her clothes - the jeans, the jacket, the midriff-showing top, the bra, the panties, the shoes, the jewelery - EVERYTHING.

It was a nice day, too, perfect weather for running naked through the streets of LA. Hollering Lady Gaga lyrics she ran through the town, she made it all the way to the boardwalk before anything bad even started to happen. She thought maybe she'd get chased by perverts, but they obviously all thought she was insane. Which she was, wasn't she? What kind of sane person would do that - run through the city naked? Oh, yeah, an incredibly drunk and horny one who was already kind of crazy.

She ran and ran and ran, her feet starting to hurt and chest heaving (and giving many random men boners.) she wondered when the fuck a cop would show up to arrest her so she could grind on them, because that was her plan - get arrested by a cop for indecent exposure and then fuck said cop. Unfortunately, no cops appeared to be chasing her down, and she was almost about to give up when a "Hey!" was shouted from behind her.

She glanced behind her to find a sexy looking man jump out of the car he just double parked and start chasing her about twenty metres behind. Amelia grinned, finally! He wasn't a cop, but he would have to do. She gave a drunken giggle and turned around to run backwards.

"Catch me if you can!" she yelled with a grin, then spun back around to keep sprinting, now in search of a destination for possible sex. Unfortunately, the man was much faster than her and was catching up much too quick for her liking, but...

"Stop! Police!"

He was a plain clothed cop, and she smirked, her original plan could work out. She slowed a little, but continued to run, laughing at all the people who had stopped to see her run naked down the boardwalk - she'd gathered a lot of attention now. The cop kept chasing her, and when she could hear his shouts at an almost painful volume, she felt his hand grab her arm and pull her to a stop.

"You're under arrest for..." the cop gulped as she pressed her body up against his. "For indecent exposure..." He tried to push her away from him but Amelia simply looped her arms around his waist and ground her hips against his. She giggled, "Okay," and held onto him, grinding and rubbing her body against his as he fought to push her away.

"Jesus!" The cop exclaimed as he finally shoved her back - she's strong for her size. He then pulled off the sweatshirt he was wearing, luckily he had a t-shirt underneath because he wasn't sure if she would do something even more creepy to him if he went shirtless. However; he still felt morally inclined to cover up the highly inappropriate woman. "You don't appear to have any clothes to put on... So... Put this on."

"What if I like being naked?" Amelia slurred and one look at her eyes clued him in to her being drunk. Plus he could just tell that she's not a crazy, so he wondered what the hell was going on in her head.

"Put it on anyway, you can be naked some other time," he ordered her and she pulled the sweater on with reluctance, the item of clothing falling just below her ass. He groaned and looped his arm around hers, grasping ahold of her bicep firmly. "Let's go."

He led her back the half-block to where his car was still parked, keeping his face firm at the gawking bystanders. Amelia kept giggling and trying to rub up against him the entire way, deciding that this unknown cop was exactly what she was after. Ooh yeah.

* * *

"Amelia! Jesus Christ, you got arrested? You actually went out naked in public and rubbed up against some poor cop?" Addison exclaimed the second she saw her proxy-sister behind bars, a cop escorting her to the cell.

"Yessss," Amelia replied with a shit-eating grin on her face, "He was hot, too, very hot. He want 'sme bad. Baaad I tell you," Amelia giggled and bounces on the springy bed she's sitting on.

"Of course he does, Amelia," Addison replied with a smirk on her cherry-red lips. Amelia didn't respond, she was winking at the hot cop behind Addison who she'd recently ground against. The cop glanced at her briefly, then fixated on the redhead not behind bars and wondered for a second how awkward this would be, when the redhead turned around.

"Kevin?"

"You know him?" A jealous undertone to Amelia's shriek.

"Yes, I know him! He's my ex-boyfriend," Addison hissed, "Oh god, you didn't..."

"I did," Amelia grins.

"You didn't!"

"I did."

"You didn't! Oh god!"

"She did," Kevin confirmed.

"Oh god!" Addison moaned and glanced down at the dirty concrete floor, watching the dust settle under the dull lighting.

"Don't worry about it... I'm not pressing charges for her... assault, and we're just going to announce to the public that it was someone mentally unstable," Addison looked up shocked and he winked, "Nothing serious, no names named, it's all good. We have to keep her an hour or so more, till she's sober, sorry. You're a little early to take her."

"Okay... So should I leave and come back?" Addison asked Kevin, ignoring Amelia's protests of being sober and ready to leave.

"You could... Or you could stay," he told her with that smile that never failed to make her melt.

"Maybe... Well it could be nice to catch up," she said, smiling to match his.

Kevin's smile grew and he asked her to get coffee and motioned behind him with his head in the way that flicks that soft curl of slightly-too-long floppy hair over his forehead and makes him look really cute. She agreed almost immediately and resisted the urge to reach out and fix his sexy dark brown hair. The exes walked down the corridor, leaving the drunk in her cell with wide eyes, forming ideas in her mind.

* * *

Addison laughed hard enough to spurt brown liquid over the hardwood bench they're leaning against in a deserted hallway and Kevin smirked, enjoying the sound of her laugh and enjoying that he's the one to make her laugh. She still had a place in his heart that he couldn't erase despite his best efforts.

"You look good, Addison," he told her as he sipped at his coffee and she dabbed her paper napkin at the bench.

"Thanks," she smiled softly, her lips twisting into a coy smile, "So do you."

Kevin smirked at her and dragged his eyes down and up her figure and making her blush. She bit down on her lip and caught his eye, holding his gaze for a minute or so before he leant in and pressed his lips against hers. Her heart skipped a beat and she found herself surprised that she felt nothing but butterflies in her stomach. This led to fleeting guilt about kissing another man, but when he slid his tongue between her parted lips and pressed her up against the bench. Addison wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, her tongue battling against his. Kevin's hands dropped to her waist, his thumbs brushing over her hips and she could feel his erection against her thigh when he pressed up against her. She gasped and unintentionally ground her hips against his while pulling away from his lips.

"We, um... I..." Addison's words failed her as he dropped his mouth to her neck, finding _that_ spot he hadn't forgotten, and that that Sam hadn't found yet. "I have Sam..."

Kevin chuckled, "That doesn't seem to mean much, gorgeous."

He'd gotten cockier since they'd split, but she didn't mind in the least as he had his lips on her neck again. Her hands fell to his ass and she tilted her head back to give him more access, glancing down the hallway, surprised that it was still empty. He'd taken her to the quiet part of the station, which was indeed quiet.

"Mm, I... Guess not..." she bit her lip, "I need some good sex... I haven't had good sex in... A while."

Kevin pulled away from her neck, "Oh, I can give you better than good sex," he winked at her and took her hand, pulling her away from the half-full coffee cups abandoned on the bench and towards an empty interrogation room. When they reached the room he pushed her down on the table and had his very, very dirty way with her. Amelia's naked grinding had only heightened his need for sex, and coupled with her need for good sex, they were in the interrogation room for over two hours. By the time they returned to Amelia's cell she was very sober, and very angry. Fortunately, Kevin knew another hot cop who he could hook Amelia up with so that she could satisfy her own sexual urges.

* * *

**The end.**


End file.
